Fremennik Province Diary
Il Diario della Provincia Fremennik è la parte degli Achievement Diary sulla Fremennik Province e i suoi dintorni, aggiunta il 9 Dicembre 2008. Si inizia parlando col Council Workman sul fiume tra Seers Village e Rellekka, Yrsa a Rellekka o Advisor Ghrim a Miscellania, indicati con l' iconcina sulla minimap. Per completare l'intero Fremennik Province Diary, devi avere gli stats indicati a destra, così come aver finito le Quest riportate in seguito. Skill boosts Se il tuo skill lvl non è alto abbastanza per affrontare una certa task, si possono usare boosts temporanei per completarla. Vedi skills per ulteriori informazioni. Tasks facili Oggetti raccomandati: *Anti-poison potion *Necessario per combattere *Un games necklace *Un harpoon o una big net (inutile se si usa il barbarian harpooning). : Suggerimenti per le Easy Tasks *I fairy rings sono utilissimi per alcune tasks, portando direttamente in prossimità della destinazione. Il fairy ring code AJR porta vicino alla slayer cave, mentre DKS è quello della spiaggia a nord-est di Relleka, sul pendio che porta alle montagne innevate. *Portati dietro tutto il necessario (oggetti, armature, teleports) così eviterai inutili giri alla banca. *Se non riesci a trovare l'albero più alto, sali sulla montagna nevosa vicino al fairy ring e continua fino ad arrivare all'albero. *Per le tasks su seaweed, rock crabs, black unicorn e cave crawler, vai nell'area a nord della slayer cave. Prendi i seaweed e uccidi i crabs. Sulla strada per le slayer caves uccidi il black unicorn, poi entra nelle caverne e uccidi il crawler (ATTENZIONE: estremamente velenoso!). *Se hai il fishing level richiesto per pescare senza harpoon, completerai anche una Hard task, risparmiando tempo. *Per le seaweeds, puoi anche gettarne sulla Fremennik shore, raccoglierla, gettarla, raccoglierla.... Ricompensa Parla con il Council workman sul ponte tra Seers e Rellekka per ricevere la tua ricompensa. Essa consiste in un paio di Fremennik Sea Boots 1 e un'antica lampada che dà 5,000 xp in un qualsiasi skill di livello superiore a 30. I Fremennik Sea Boots 1 permettono inoltre di: *depositare oggetti alla banca, parlando con Peer the Seer. *contattare Fossegrimen a distanza, facilitando il sacrifico e relativo incantesimo sulla lira. *Fossegrimen ti darà cariche extra della lira se ti recherai di persona a portarle l'offerta. Tasks Intermedie Occorrente: ''' *Pet rock *3 molten glass *Yak-hide armour (Body and Legs) *Un glassblowing pipe *Un raw bass *Ring of Charos (a) *La tua lyre *Un bucket of milk(o un bucket) *500 coins *Teasing stick *Hatchet *Knife. : Suggerimenti per le medium tasks *Per uccider eil troll, usa il protect Vs melee. NON VA BENE uccidere un ice troll runt. *E' possibile completare le medium tasks al livello 50 hunting usando mud e saltwater bath dell' As a First Resort... (Spa) in combinazione con un house teleport e una POH a Relleka. Ricompensa Parla con Yrsa nel negozio di abbigliamento di Rellekka per ottenere la tua ricompensa. Otterrai un'antique lamp che regala 10,000 experience in una skill. In aggiunta, i tuoi Fremennik Sea Boots saranno potenziati e diventeranno Fremennik Sea Boots 2, con i seguenti benefits: *scorciatoia tra i porti di Miscellenia ed Etceteria mentre si indossano tali stivali. Salta sul 'Broken pier' a nord del porto di Miscellania. *Opzione di caricare a distanza la lyra "operando" i boots. La lira deve essere completamente scarica per poter essere ricaricata in questo modo; in ogni caso serve uno shark nell'inventario. Si otterrà così 1 sola carica. Se ne sono desiderate più di una alla volta, bisogna recarsi di persona a fare le offerte. *La tua popolarità a Miscellenia/Etceteria crescerà più velocemente del normale. *Un teleport gratis al giorno con la lira senza consumarne alcuna carica. Bisogna averla nell'inventario per poter usare questo free teleport. Tasks difficili '''Occorrente: *Necessario per uccidere 3 dagannoths lvl 74/92 e un mithril dragon lvl 304 *Una qualsiasi tra rockshell armour, spined armour o skeletal armour *Una pickaxe qualsiasi (o inferno adze) *Un'accetta qualsiasi *Chewed bones oppure mangled bones *Seal of passage *Rune per lo spell bake pie (1 astral, 5 fire e 4 water) *Una uncooked pie *Coins per pagare i woodcutters di Etceteria. Oggetti suggeriti: *Un Games necklace *Qualche carica della Lyre o house teleports se hai la tua POH a Relleka : Consigli per le Hard Task *Può essere più facile ed economico comprare il necessario per farsi fare l'armor (Skeletal armour, Spined armour o Rockshell armour) da Peer the Seer. *'Non' è richiesto di uccidere lo spirito che emerge dalla pira. *Chewed e mangled bones sono necessarie per la pira funeraria. Le mangled bones sono droppate dal Confused Barbarian, che si trova in un'alcova dell'ancient cavern vicino ai brutal green dragons. Attenzione a fare la pira con queste ossa perché si evocherà uno spirito rabbioso di alto livello (166) che attaccherà, colpendo anche 18 hp. *Non è necessario catturare il tuna a Relekka, si può usare ogni harpoon spot, ad esempio a Catherby. *Se temi ad uccidere un Mithril Dragon because perché sei di basso livello, puoi attaccare quello vicino alla scala finché non finisci il cibo, teleportarti a camelot e accedere alla banca, usare il games necklace per tornare velocemente alla caverna e finire il drago, o ripetere questi passaggi se necessario. Il drago manterrà il grosso del danno che gli avevi inflitto nel precedente incontro e sarà quindi più facile da uccidere. Non è raccomandato, ma puoi riuscirci in questo modo se non hai altre possibilità. *Se il tuo regno ha già delle risorse che non hai ancora esatto, parla con Advisor Ghrim e - quando ti chiederà se vuoi vedere quello che i tuoi sudditi hanno raccolto - rispondi "no". Aggiusta quindi i tuoi settings in modo da avere lavoratori che provvedano ai mahogany logs, poi chiudi la schermata. Parla di nuovo con Advisor Ghrim e questa volta accetta di vedere il raccolto dei tuoi sudditi: riceverai i Mahogany logs, sempre se avevi abbastanza soldi nel coffer per pagare i lavoratori ad essi adibiti. Ricompensa per le Hard Task Per ottenere la ricompensa, parla con Advisor Ghrim a Miscellania. I Fremennik Sea Boots 2 saranno potenziati e diventeranno Fremennik Sea Boots 3. In aggiunta ai bonus precedenti, i nuovi boots ti permetteranno di: *cambiare la destinazione del lyre teleport a Waterbirth Island. *caricare a distanza la lira "operando" i boots; essa deve essere completamente scarica prima di poterla caricare in questo modo. Serve inoltre uno shark nell'inventario. Si otterrà così 1 sola carica. Se ne servono altre, bisogna recarsi di persona a fare le offerte. *vendere flatpack furniture ad Advisor Ghrim. I soldi così ottenuti verranno aggiunti direttamente alle casse reali. Al momento Advisor Ghrim accetta noted flatpack. In ogni caso, pagherà il 10% del loro valore. *Una lampada che dà 15,000 xp in una qualsiasi skill di livello pari a 50 o superiore. WalkThrough Lista di tutto l'occorrente *3 molten glass *Yak-hide armour (Body and Legs) *Un glassblowing pipe *Un raw bass *Ring of Charos (a) *La Lyre *Un bucket of milk (o un bucket) *500 coins *Teasing stick *Hatchet *Knife *Necessario per uccidere 3 lvl 74/92 dagannoths e un lvl 304 mithril dragon *Una rockshell armour, spined armour o skeletal armour *Un pickaxe (o inferno adze) *Una hatchet (o inferno adze) *chewed bones o mangled bones *seal of passage *Rune per il bake pie spell (1 astral, 5 fire e 4 water) *Un uncooked pie *Coins per pagare i taglialegna di Etceteria. Oggetti che possono essere utili per completare il diario *Pet rock *Anti-poison potion *Un games necklace *Un harpoon o una big net (se non si usa il barbarian harpooning). *Numerose cariche della Lyre house teleports se hai la POH a Relleka Per iniziare parla con Council Workman sul ponte tra il villaggio dei Seers e Rellekka, con Yrsa a Rellekka oppure con Advisor Ghrim a Miscellania. Per iniziare il diario: *'Verifica' di avere un pet rock in banca. *Usa la lira per teleportarti a Relleka, poi parla con Yrsa per iniziare il diario. *Se la lira è scarica, vacci a piedi o usa i fairy rings per avvicinarti il più possibile (codici DKS o AJR). Rellekka Occorrente: 500 coins; 3 molten glasses; glassblowing pipe; Summoning Points non del tutto carichi; Bucket of Milk (o empty bucket); pet rock; una qualsiasi tra rockshell armour, spined armourm, skeletal armour o le materie prime per costuirle. #Dai un'occhiata alle opzioni di Yrsa per ricolorare i tuoi stivali nel suo negozio di abbigliamento a Rellekka #*Sei già lì, basta parlarle.Non è necessario accettare la transazione per completare la task. #Fai 3 vials alla fornace di Rellekka #*Poi dirigiti al mercato. #Ruba un pesce dal fishing stall del Rellekka marketplace #*I Lobsters non vanno bene. Poi vai alla main hall. #Apprendi la storia dei Fremennik e dei Vichinghi da Chieftain Brundt. #*Vai da Askeladden se hai perso il tuo pet rock, altrimenti salta al punto 5. #Interagisci col Pet rock #*Vai al Summoning Obelisk vicino al cancello di Rellekka. #Ricarica i tuoi Summoning points. #*Dirigiti al churn. #Fai del formaggio al dairy churn di Rellekka. #*Se hai il solo secchio vuoto, ci sono mucche da latte nelle vicinanze. #Indossa la tua armatura rockshell, spined o skeletal e ricevi un'onorificenza dai locali con il tuo nome Fremennik. #*Parla con Peer the Seer, Sigli the Huntsman o Skulgrimen se devi farti fare l'armatura. Poi trova un locale che possa parlare in tuo favore.. #Cattura un pesce in uno dei moli di Rellekka e prendi un tuna senza arpione. #*Poi prendi la barca per Neitiznot. Le isole Fremennik Necessario: Yak-Hide armour (body e legs) Oggetti consigliati: Games Necklace, occorrente per uccidere un mithril dragon, anti-dragon shield o dragonfire shield, buon cibo, chewed o mangled bones, hatchet, tinderbox. (Se non prendi questi oggetti alla banca di Neitiznot, non usare il tuo games necklace se non ha almeno 2 cariche, nel cui caso ti puoi teleportare alla banca del Wilderness volcano) #Assisti alla diatriba tra le guardie delle Fremennik Isles (le trovi tra Jatizso e Neitiznot in una delle torri) #*Poi taglia un Artic Pine e conserva il logs. Poi vai all'isola dopo il secondo ponte (dove non ci sono Honour Guards). #Indossa una yak-hide armour e uccidi un ice troll. #*Non devi indossare altra armatura che non sia yak-hide body e legs. Poi usa il Games Necklace per andare al Barbarian Outpost. Le terre dei barbari Necessario: armi/armatura per uccidere un mithril dragon, anti-dragon shield o dragonfire shield, buon cibo, hatchet, tinderbox, artic pine logs. Oggetti suggeriti: Chewed o Mangled Bones, Teleport al fairy ring, Dramen o Lunar Staff, Strange Key Loop e Teeth e 3 fire waves se non hai completato la quest "while Guthix Sleeps" e vuoi aprire la dragonkin forge. #Vedi le ricompense nel tutorial del Barbarian Assault. #*Vai all'agility course. #Completa il Barbarian Outpost Agility Course . #*Vai al grotto di Otto (così se muori nel dungeon, hai completato come minimo le easy tasks qui). #Parla con Otto Godblessed del barbarian training. #*Vai al Whirpool. #Uccidi un Mithril dragon. #*Fai ESTREMAMENTE attenzione perché è estremamente pericoloso e può facilmente ucciderti! Uomo avvisato... Se non hai già le mangled o chewed bones, procuratele nel dungeon. #Fai una barbarian pyre ship con l'arctic pine logs #*Se usi mangled bones, fai attenzione allo Spirito (lvl 166) che apparirà per attaccarti. Poi teleportati vicino ad un fairy ring e vai a Zanaris. La provincia Fremennik Necessario: Dramen o Lunar Staff, Teasing Stick, Logs (o hatchet), knife, Ring of Charos (A), Lyre, Bass, Seal of Passage per usare la banca di Lunar (se non hai fatto la quest Dream Mentor). Opzionale/suggerito: Antipoison, Weapon e armour. Dal momento che sei a Zanaris, è un ottimo posto per andare in banca e interagire col tuo pet rock se non l'hai ancora fatto. Poi usa il fairy ring col codice AJR ed entra nello slayer dungeon. #Uccidi un cave crawler nel Fremennik Slayer Dungeon. #*Poi, esci dal dungeon e usa il fairy ring. #Usa il codice DKS del fairy ring per apparire in cima ad una montagna, vicino allo windswept tree. #*Vai allo Windswept tree. #Trova l'albero più alto delle terre Fremennik. #*Vai alla zona di Hunting a nord. #Cattura un sabre-toothed kyatt . #*Vai dalla hunter guide. #Trova l'Hunting Expert sulla piattaforma ghiacciata a nord. #*Torna alla spiaggia vicino al fairy ring. #Raccogli 3 seaweeds sulla spiaggia a nord est di Rellekka #Uccidi 5 frock crabs sulla spiaggia vicino Rellekka (o a Waterbirth Island) #*Vai a sud. #Uccidi un adult black unicorn #*Vai da Fossegrimen. #Persuadi Fossegrimen ad accettare un raw bass. #*Ti serve un Ring of Charos per convincerla che il raw bass è uno shark piccolo. Poi vai dal Council Workman sul ponte tra il villaggio dei Seers e Rellekka per avere la tua ricompensa per le easy tasks. Poi usa la tua lira appena ricaricata per andare a Rellekka e imbarcarti per Lunar Island. Lunar Island, Miscellania e Waterbirth Island Necessario: Seal of Passage, Pickaxe, occorrente per uccidere 3 Dagannoths, Food, soldi per il royal coffers, uncooked pie, rune per lo spell "bake pie" (1 astral, 5 fire e 4 water). Opzionali/suggeriti: oggetti per aumentare la popolarità a Miscellania, come pickaxes, hatchets, rakes, nets, ecc... Vai alla banca di Lunar e prendi tutto l'occorrente. Poi, vai dove c'è il simbolo sulla mappa. #Mina pure essence a Lunar Isle. #*Vai all'Astral rune altar. #Cuoci un pie col Magic. #*Cambia il tuo spellbook sul Lunar, usa lo spell e poi riporta lo spellbook sulla magia normale. Poi vai a Rellekka e fatti dare la ricompensa per le Medium Tasks da Yrsa, poi imbarcati per Waterbirth Island. #Uccidi 3 dagannoths al primo livello del Waterbirth Island Dungeon. #*Torna a Rellekka e prendi la barca per Miscellania. #Fatti dare mahogany dai tuoi sudditi di Etceteria #*Dopo questo, fatti dare la ricompensa per le hard tasks da Advisor Ghrim. Trivia *Il giorno in cui uscì il diario lo spoiler diceva: "Spoilers are as evil as dagger-mouths, so we locked them up till tomorrow. Maybe they'll be more respectful then". *Il Behind the scenes-December affermava che la ricompensa avrebbe potuto includere una "potential 20k experience reward lamp", mentre la lampada che dà più esperienza è da 15,000 xp. Messe assieme, le tre lampade danno un totale di 30,000 xp. *All'inizio alcuni giocatori furono in grado di fare 6 milioni all'ora costruendo Magical cape racks (o Marble magic wardrobes su scala minore) flatpacks e vendendoli ad Advisor Ghrim al prezzo medio del Grand Exchange; Jagex abbassò drasticamente il prezzo di quei due oggetti senza preavviso il 12 Dicembre. Questo fece perdere molti soldi ai molti giocatori che avevano Flatpacks o Magic stones al momento dell'update di Ghrim. Il 17 Dicembre Jagex scrisse un post nel Recent Updates forum avvisando i giocatori che Advisor Ghrim sarebbe stato modificato per una settimana e che avrebbe scambiato i flatpacks per soldi nel coffers per il grosso (ma non tutto) del costo delle materie prime al grand exchange. *Quando le guardie fanno lo shouting contest, una urla "Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of winterberries." E' un riferimento al film "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". *Curiosamente, le lampade del Fremennik Diary danno un totale di 14k xp in più degli altri diari per membri. Questo perché, probabilmente, i benefici ottenibili dai Sea Boots sono inferiori ai bonus delle ricompense degli altri diari. Riferimenti *Articolo dell'official knowledge base sul Fremennik Province Diary